Poems for Raven
by Melanie Swirls
Summary: Some poems I wrote when I was low that reminded me of Raven. Rated T for being extremly too dark and Cussing in later poems. No Flames please.
1. Poem no1

I am always heard,  
But never really listened.  
I am always there,  
but I never really am.  
I am alwaus angry,  
for no obvious reason.  
I am always in battle,  
not with you, but my soul.  
I am always overlooked,  
and never really counted.  
I am always afraid,  
though I'm not sure what of yet.  
I believe,  
In what might not exhist.  
Is life anything more,  
then pure darkness?

A poem for Raven from Teen Titans 


	2. Peom no2

I know it doesn't completely fit in with raven, but I wrote it when I was depressed and it reminded me of her!

_I fight to be heard,_

_but I always lose._

_I scream to be seen,_

_but I'm always overlooked._

_Can people hear my voice,_

_drowned by the rest?_

_Do people atempt to rest, _

_or is this my final test?_

_Should I fear,_

_that this is my last encounter with darkness?_

_That after these,_

_I lose to the nothingness._

_While people who,_

_wish to hide,_

_are out in the open,_

_with no actual side._

_Am I really evil,_

_or is that just a tale?_

_past down generations,_

_for hope for the dark ones?_

_Should I fear being seen,_

_if I have nothing to lose?_

_and if I win will I cry,_

_and let all hell lose?_

_I fight to be heard,_

_but I never choose,_

_the right path directly, _

_how about a truce?_

_With life at it's end,_

_and the fear consuming me,_

_can I actually beat, _

_an a thousand year profecy? _

_Is my voice worthless?_

_because I hear no sound._


	3. Peom no3

_Suffocating in the darkest void,_

_While the hurt eats me alive._

_Drowning in the light,_

_While the love drips without a fight._

_Curse the pathetic emotions,_

_That hurt more then I pretend. _

_While the guilt east at me._

_Eventually murdering me. _

_Enduring the pain it gives me,_

_Slowly it ruins me. _

_While the fight ends slowly,_

_We all know that truly,_

_The real fight doesn't end,_

_For anger never diminishes, _

_And pain can't evaporate. _

_While I waste my life,_

_Being brought down by people, _

_Who are worth less then their existence._

_While I suffocate in the darkest void,_

_While the hurt eats me alive. _

_**Authors note: I was extremely hurt so yeah, that's why its depressing! **_


	4. poem no4

_While I'm the one who suffers,_

_As he ends up with another girl, _

_It's my silence torturing me,_

_But it's his ignorance as well._

_It's her fault,_

_For being prettier and nicer._

_It's completely her fault,_

_For making me look worst,_

_And setting his expectations,_

_Higher then fing possible. _

_It's his fault,_

_For ignoring my pain,_

_It's my own fault,_

_For leaving him in vain. _

_I'll watch the happiness,_

_I'll watch without a tear,_

_But when the tears are slipping down, _

_Don't ask me to reappear. _

_Don't as me where the tears are from,_

_Because they return the minute your there._

_When she gives up on you,_

_Because she honestly doesn't know you,_

_I wont be waiting,_

_Waiting is for cowards._

_Then again, whom am I kidding? _

_I'll never be able to leave your side,_

_Need it be a faithful friend,_

_Or a lover of the mind._

_Don't ask me to sit and watch,_

_Because sit and watch I wont._

_I'd much rather be drowning in tears,_

_Until the day I wake._

_But to wake to what?_

_When your mind is cleared,_

_And you realize I'm right here._

_Let me know when all give all I got,_

_To tell you how brilliant you are. _

_It's her fault for taking you from me,_

_But you weren't with me, were you?_

_It's my fault for staying silent,_

_But you never asked, did you? _

_When my questions are answered,_

_Maybe when some of your are too,_

_I'll still be by your left hand side,_

_Never failing to fake a smile. _

_**Authors note: this is from before I was going out with Zach, so it's kinda me explaining how much I hate her, her is for me to know so deal and I posted it thinking of Raven/BB/Terra. **_


	5. peom no5

_When I feel hurt and destroyed, _

_I always tried to avoid,_

_Every nice and kind word,_

_Coming from your worthless mouth._

_When you beat me with words,_

_Hurt me and beat me to the curb,_

_Every apology didn't matter,_

_Because at least I felt something._

_But now you've left me whole._

_How will I deal? I don't know_

_But each bruise and cut_

_Sends pain into my gut_

_And a gaping hole in my soul. _

_Is it the pain or the numbness?_

_Which one hurts more? _

_It's like you were over come by my darkness._

_But that couldn't have happened,_

_Could it? _

_It's like I don't deserve love,_

_Actually, I prefer the numb. _

_But the lies you've fed to me_

_Are now sick tragedies. _

_Feeding my soul with empty promises,_

_Will not get you far with me._

_Truth is, I'm like a lioness,_

_Hunting and stalking her pray._

_Sometimes the tears fill my empty soul,_

_Usually these are the times I realize I have one._

_But why would I want a useless one anyway?_

_It just ends up hurting more each day. _


	6. poem no6

When the smile,

So painful and so cruel,

Hurts lounger then just a little while,

So stupid, and so much like a fool.

When the lies,

I can no lounger take willingly,

Have become much too much raw,

And it hurts me irrevocably.

~

When the pain,

Feels better then the rest,

And the choice to choose,

Is now just a last test.

When the energy,

Is so much it suffocates me,

Is so much I'm drowning it,

Disappears and gives.

When the love,

Is no lounger existent.

And it hurts because of the emptiness,

You surrendered.

When strength,

Becomes ones greatest weakness,

I will be total worthless,

I wish I were weak.

When all of this,

Is a soon reality,

How can you ever be sure,

Of any normality?


	7. poem no7

She dropped you,

Into a pit of bloody despair

And endless sadness.

Can I save you?

She left you,

Broken in millions of pieces,

Crying and heartless.

Can I help you?

She killed you,

Emotionally draining every ounce of energy,

Leaving you an empty soul.

I promise not to hurt you.

She killed me,

By hurting you the way she did.

The cruel bitch can die.

Can you help me?

You trusted her,

And She burned the trust down to a crisp.

Leaving you with nothing but ashes.

Give me the signal, and I'll kill her.

She loved you,

But not enough to stay with you,

Because she loved another.

Let me love you.

She broke you.

Leaving me with too much to fix,

Though I try my best,

Because you deserve it.


	8. poem no8

I tried.

I really did.

But I failed. Just

Like everything else

I have ever tried to do and

I've become accustomed to that

I don't think it ever changes

It hurts a lot. More then I

Want it to. More then it

Really ought to. But

I'd never would

Have asked

If I knew

I had

To

Give it

Up to you.

Because what's

The point to earn, if

What you've got is taken

Away at the end of the day?

Try to answer the question with

No help. I dare you because

It can't be down without

Anybody elses opinion.

Anoying? Yes. But

It's as true as you

Are ever going

To get any

Thing

Else.


	9. poem no9

_I fell for you_

_Waited and tried_

_As I did as a person_

_But god did I cry._

_~.~_

_Felt better alone_

_Where my thoughts weren't screamed_

_Where I am free_

_To be whom ever I wish to be._

_~.~_

_Love is a hole_

_And I never wanted to leave_

_But with energy so thick_

_I couldn't stay for more then a little while._

_~.~_

_3 small words_

_I love you._

_3 small words_

_never easy to use_

_~.~_

_Pain is one thing,_

_Hate is another_

_I don't need a lecture_

_Please don't start some other_

_~.~_

_Just shut up and deal_

_I've had enough. _

_I'm done, I'm gone._

_Good Bye, shut up._


	10. poen no10

_Wish I never saw,_

_Never felt._

_Never heard,_

_Never knew_

_Never could_

_Never tasted,_

_Never registered,_

_A murder of the lowest kind,_

_The murder of an animal._

_May the blood lace the front of your car._

_May the blood drench your convertible._

_And may the nonexistent kindness,_

_Hack you to pieces._

_Suck on that, bastard._

_Authors note: I know this is a lot different then my other poems, but this one was pure anger for the guy who ran over my cat, even though it sounds like someone's murdering the monster inside of someone. Of well!_


	11. poem no11

_The hurt and the guilt,_

_Sly green eyes of a cat,_

_Fill the room with emptiness._

_They hurt the world around them._

_Making sense has nothing o do with it._

_Because the pain will hurt, you bitch._

_And if it doesn't,_

_I guarantee I'll make it. _

_Because what you did is worth my anger._

_What you did was worth the anger of others. _

_And it was worth all the anger,_

_I as a human being,_

_Was absolutely willing to give._


	12. poem no12

_I'm nothing that's expected._

_I expect nothing,_

_Trust no one,_

_Hide everything,_

_And all for what cause?_

_To hide my true feelings,_

_For someone who will never love me,_

_Yet he said I wasn't ugly._

_~.~_

_How can I show him something,_

_I haven't even grasped?_

_How can I love him,_

_If love leads to betrayal?  
How can I tell him,_

_If fear laces each word I speak?_

_Grasping me by my cheek._

_~.~_

_It's nothing that's expected._

_But I expected nothing._

_I hide from everyone._

_How could he love me,_

_If love doesn't exist?_

_Chasing a false god,_

_Is some sort or a miss_

_~.~_

_Am I wrong?  
Maybe what's expected,_

_Is everything that's not._

_I'm nothing that's expected,_

_Not even close. _


	13. poem no13

_Tears I've shed,_

_And tears that I will._

_~.~_

_Memories I've experienced,_

_Some I fogot._

_~.~_

_Music I have written,_

_Others I've heard._

_~.~_

_Time keeps a slipping._

_Wasting away with the peace,_

_~.~_

_Killing man each day,_

_Is not a selfless act._

_Living each and every signle day,_

_With your eyes only half open._

_~.~_

_Open your mind,_

_Open your soul,_

_Devour it now._

_Regret it later._

_~.~_

_Tears you'll shed,_

_And the tears that you have._


	14. poem no14

_Waiting for your call_

_When are you coming home?_

_When are you telling me,_

_It's all going to get better? _

_And when will you be there?_

_Because it's like you don't care,_

_I know that's not the cause,_

_But still it worries me because,_

_I was never all that pretty._

_Never understood what you see in me,_

_Never really tried to,_

_But oh god I wondered._

_Wasting hours wishing,_

_You would come home early,_

_I really want to talk to you,_

_Why can't you be home early?_

_I've waited and I've waited,_

_But, it's never been my thing._

_Why can't you write to me?_

_Please can you speak to me!_

_And now that your on the line,_

_You called so it's all fine,_

_I admit I actually have a reason,_

_It's simple and it's pure_

_Slightly dumb and immature,_

_But please listen as I say;_

_I love you._


	15. peom no15: the 6 topics of death

_When I die,_

_Will you miss me?_

_Will I be forgotten?_

_Lost and isolated?_

_How will I die?_

_Will it hurt?  
Will it be fun?_

_Once is enough,_

_To know it's enough._

_How will I breath?_

_Will it hurt?_

_Will I be,_

_Totally broken? _

_How will I see?_

_Will I want to?_

_Will it be the same?_

_Can it ever change?_

_When you die,_

_I'll die with you._

_I'll miss you._

_You wont be forgotten,_

_But I'll be lost and isolated._

_What will you do,_

_If I died too?  
_

_Authors note: this poem actually has a name (like besides "poem im at",) It's called "the 6 topics of death" _


	16. poem no16

_What can't I feel,_

_Beneath this glass shield?_

_Underneath all the stupid hate_

_And cold-blooded distaste?_

_What have I lost_

_While I turned the other cheek?_

_Leaving me to feel weak._

_Soundless and pointless weren't meek. _

_What have I gained_

_From this nightmare?_

_No more disaster fairs._

_It's cone like I really cared._

_What will I love?_

_And it's not so what if I packed up and alone?_

_Leaving me for someone other._

_Sorry I hate you, dear father. _

_Why do I cry_

_If tears cleanse the soul?_

_And I'm just a fool _

_With no soul to cleanse. _


	17. poem no17

_I really loved you._

_Or I thought I did._

_T'wasn't like I wanted to hurt you,_

_Or maybe I really did. _

_I thought I knew you,_

_But apparently I don't._

_I thought I could trust you_

_But apparently I wont._

_I thought I needed you,_

_But I can now live without. _

_I hated being deprived from you,_

_Now I take the chance whenever I can get out. _

_Chances are I'm going to leave you,_

_Please don't cry. _

_Chances are I'm going to miss you,_

_And I don't even know why. _


	18. poem no18

_You're loved,_

_I know this,_

_Yet somehow,_

_I can't see it. _

_You're dead, _

_I've realized this,_

_Yet somehow,_

_I don't miss it. _

_You gone,_

_I wished this, _

_Yet somehow,_

_I regret it._

_You're drained,_

_I see this,_

_Yet somehow, _

_I don't care about it. _

_Your mine,_

_I smile at this,_

_Yet somehow,_

_I think I imagined it. _


	19. poem no19

_Friends as a child,_

_Lost as teens. _

_This friendship is on trial,_

_And I don't even know what that means. _

_I thought we both knew,_

_What was yet to come._

_I guess we both blew_

_Up a chance for love. _

_You picked me up when I dropped,_

_And forgot me when I wasn't. _

_We were friends, what a thought!_

_Forgotten, or was it? _

_Best friends forever,_

_I guess forever is done. _

_Friends again? Never!_

_The chance is lost. It's none. _


	20. poem no20

_I lied _

_And he believed_

_So I could be_

_The only one_

_That ever felt_

_Like this. _

_I believed_

_And she lied_

_So I could feel_

_Something special_

_And wonderful_

_Like This._

_I claim it was for hope_

_That is a lie_

_The only reason_

_Was so he could fly_

_She claimed it was for hope_

_But how could I believe_

_Every lie_

_She ever spoke to me?_

_Now he's gone_

_And I regret_

_Everything_

_I did to him._

_Now She's gone_

_And I'm relieved_

_The pain and lies_

_Were drained from me._

_My biggest wish_

_Is for him to come back_

_So he knows how much_

_I take it all back_

_My one last wish_

_Is for her to stay_

_As far as hell will let her be._

_The lies have left me._

_Good bye, my love,_

_You were to brilliant for this world._

_Good bye, I'm doing fine_

_Which is more than what I can say_

_About your lies._

_Authors note: and this is my last poem in "Poems for Raven". I hope you enjoyed all of them and please review! They are always appreciated 8D_

_Melanie Swirls!_


End file.
